emporeafandomcom-20200213-history
Call for help
"Call for Help" Event After arriving at the ancient tree, you find out that the worms that attacked the stone giants are infected by some sort of disease. Until you find a cure, you will have to kill them all. The event will last for 6 days. Players' job is to raid the event camps (and Portals) in order to collect 3 kinds of Totem fragments. 1 of each kind is needed to create a Red Totem in the Forge. Red Totems are''' the event basic "currency", necessary for obtaining of all other event items and objects. Red Totems can be crafted also in Alchemist. Event Camps Compared to raids of common neutral camps, players get much more resources, experience, greater artifact & rune drop chances in single attack on these event camps. (About runes, read also "Dynamic rune drop in event camps"). * '''Worm Hatchery - medium camp (31-40 level), 2 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: infected worms, loot: ** 75 % chance to get a random Totem fragment ** 14 % chance to find a Living stone ** chance to find valuable & rare artifact ** chance to find rune of earth ** random resource type * Ancient Tree - hard camp (41-60 level), 3 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: infected worms, loot: ** 100 % chance to get a random Totem fragment ** 20 % chance to find a Living stone ** chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact ** chance to find rune of earth or water ** random resource type * Wormhole - '''very hard camp (61 level only), 10 Command points needed to attack, neutral creep: infected worms, loot: ** 100 % chance to get a Pandora's Box '''IF a player owns and uses a Totem Relic *** A player has to kill all units of the camp in order to get it. *** Totem Relic is not required to be able to attack the Wormhole, but without it a player cannot get a Pandora's Box. ** 100 % chance to find a Living stone ** chance to find valuable & rare & legendary artifact ** chance to find a rune of earth or water or fire ** random resource type ** UPDATE: ''Wormholes stay on the world map for about 2 days after the end of the event' '' In case of joint attack / mass attack, every player of an attack have 75% (100 %) chance to get a Totem fragment, the same for Pandora's box. In other words, the amount of attackers has no influence on the chance to get event objects. Dynamic rune drop in event camps * Rune of earth (II) can be found in Worm Hatchery * Rune of water (III) can be found in Ancient Tree, only after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) is found in Ancient Tree * Rune of fire (IV) can be found in Wormhole, only after there are already common very hard camps in the gameworld. Until then, (II) OR (III - after there are already common hard camps in the gameworld) are found in Wormhole Event Items '''Living stone - an item used to recruit a Stone Giant. It can be found in Worm Hatchery, Ancient Tree & Wormhole. Just click on the item and the Stone Giant will instantly join your army. Totem fragments - '''there are 3 different types (head, body, totem orb), one of each fragment type is necessary for making of a Red Totem in the Forge. They can be found in the event's camps (Worm Hatchery, Ancient Tree) and also in Portals: * Easy Portal - about a 5 % chance to get a Totem fragment * Medium Portal - about a 7 % chance to get a Totem fragment * Hard Portal - about a 9 % chance to get a Totem fragment * Very hard Portal - about a 11 % chance to get a Totem fragment '''Red Totem - forged from 3 different Totem fragments in the Forge. Used for buying of event objects in the Event Shop. Click on the Red Totems in the Inventory to display the event shop. Red Totem can be also obtained by: * Alchemist ** one recipe will be replaced with a "Red Totem" recipe (for 1 Red Totem) during the event time ** impossible to change the "Red Totem recipe" for another during the event time (only ingredient composition of the recipe can be changed, once daily) ** be sure to craft or re-set any recipe after the start of the event, to get the "Red Totem recipe" into the list! Totem Relic - an item used for obtaining of UNIQUE artifact Pandora's box in a Wormhole. It can be bought in the event shop for 10 Red Totems. Pandora's box always drops IF a player owns a Totem Relic at the time he launches the attack, and he decides to use it in that particular camp raid. (A player has to kill all units of the camp in order to get a Pandora's box. If he fails to do that, no worries - the unused Totem Relic stays in his Inventory!) All event objects can be also bought (or sold) on the players' market. Event Shop Click on Red Totems in the hero's Inventory to display the Event shop: # Horns of destruction (artifact) - 3 Red Totems # Collar of prosperity (artifact) - 3 Red Totems # Magic collar (artifact) - 4 Red Totems # Stonefist (spell) - 4 Red Totems # Totem Relic (item needed to acquire artifact "Pandora's box") - 10 Red Totems # Mana Totem (building) - 5 Red Totems # 3 runes - 1 Red Totem - the highest rune type that can be found in the gameworld's basic neutral camps (can be found in the beginning of the event, during the event this rune type DOESN'T change), however, except the rune of air Event Units 1. Stone Giant - 'The "Living stone" item can be found in all event camps. Just click the item and Stone Giant instantly joins your army. Stats: * upkeep: 20 * damage: 280 (physical) * HP: 1900 * regeneration: 30 * resistance: 30 (fire) '''2. Infected worm - '''Impossible to recruit, it is an inhabitant of all 3 event camps. Stats: * upkeep: 15 * damage: 312 (physical) * HP: 1050 * regeneration: 0 * resistance: 40 (physical) Event Artifacts '''1. Horns of destruction '- 3 Red Totems, valuable, shoulder slot. Stats: * Normal resist + 3 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) * HP + 3 % (+ 3 %) '''2. Collar of prosperity - 3 Red Totems, rare, shoulder slot. Stats: * Resources production + 3 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) * Building speed + 5 % (+ 3 %) 3. Magic collar - 4 Red Totems, legendary, shoulder slot. Stats: * Magic damage + 5 % (+ 3 % with each additional level) * Reach of spell + 8 % (+5 %) * Mana production + 5 % (+ 3 %) 4. Pandora's box - always drops in Wormhole IF a player owns and uses a Totem Relic, UNIQUE, device slot. Stats: * HP + 7 % (+ 6 % with each additional level) * Multiresistance + 6 % (+4 %) * Upkeep increase + 3 % (+ 3 %) Pandora's box increases your current default max upkeep. Don't be afraid to switch your artifact modes: Although when back to your default, max upkeep will descrease, but the extra units in the army & units in recruiting will not disappear! Event Spell & Building Stonefist -''' 4 Red Totems, a damage spell. Stats: * Damage: 6000 physical (+ 1500 with each additional level) * Mana cost: 250 (+ 30) * Cooldown: 10 minutes (- 1 minute) * Range: 30 (+ 5) 'Mana Totem -' 5 Red Totems, a building: * once bought, a Mana Totem item appears in the Inventory, click it to construct the Mana Totem building in the city * it is possible to build only one * takes up 2 x 2 slots on the city map * + 3 Red Totems plus resources needed for each level upgrade * generates 15 mana per hour (+3 per each additional level), same principle as with the mines * click the building to collect produced mana into the mana storage (building's maximum is 8 hours, after that it stops producing until the mana is collected) * its construction & upgrades don't occupy any architect! Event competition & Achievements '''Event competition - who forges the most Red Totems! 'Event achievements: ' # Amount of killed infested worms # Amount of Totem Relics used in Wormhole attacks Event quest list Event quests are not all "straight-lined". Fulfilling of the very first quest opens 2 completely independent quests branches/ lines, one shorter - with 5 more quests, one longer - with 12 additional quests. 'Gain' in condition - can be both: found in camp & bought on the players' market 'Kill' in condition - can be both: killed in fight & with magic 'Spend (Red Totem)' in condition - can be both: in the Event shop & upgrade of Mana Totem